


Там, где мой дом

by допой уже эту песню (holy_milk)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B9%20%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%B5%20%D1%8D%D1%82%D1%83%20%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BD%D1%8E
Summary: Белег не любит приставучих детей, обиженных на весь мир подростков и самонадеянных юнцов без царя в голове. Если уж на то пошло, он вообще никого не любит - кроме разве что одного юного воспитанника, отыскавшего путь к черствому сердцу старого эльфа.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somewhere I Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487942) by [Jaiden_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/pseuds/Jaiden_S). 

> Хронология, персонажи и детали сюжета взяты из поэмы "Лэ о Детях Хурина" (третий том HoME), что, естественно, рождает ряд незначительных расхождений с окончательной версией истории, какой мы видим ее в Сильмариллионе и Детях Хурина.
> 
> Персонаж Оргоф из поэмы, тем не менее, носит более привычное читательнице имя Саэрос.

**472 год Солнца**

Леса Дориата под густой кроной деревьев, рассеивающей даже самые яркие лучи лунного света, оставались темными и мрачными, и Белегу это было по душе. Он держал свой путь по густому подлеску, раскинувшемуся вдоль еле заметной тропы, осторожно, чтобы не потревожить спящих лесных обитателей. Редкие орки отваживались подходить так близко к Менегроту — магия королевы Мелиан держала в страхе всех, кроме самых безрассудных из них. И все равно, благодаря удаче ли, умению ли, но одному или двум время от времени удавалось проскользнуть мимо стражи. Белег был последней линией обороны. 

Несмотря на опасность, он любил проводить время в лесу. Белег предпочитал непредсказуемые опасности дикой природы гораздо более предсказуемым козням королевского двора. Медведя можно было выследить. Орка можно было убить. Нападки коварных советников всегда настигали его внезапно, хотя до сих пор ему зачастую удавалось их отражать. Большая часть королевских советников видела в нем лишь источник бессмысленной растраты казны и с радостью сократила бы издержки, урезав его время в дозоре. Немногие из них понимали, что расплатой за отсутствие Белега на посту может стать неожиданный визит орочьего отряда. Но по крайней мере король Тингол признавал его ценность. Пока.

Молодой олень выскочил на тропу прямо перед ним — невиданная картина в такой поздний час. Олени в это время уже спали. Что-то разбудило его, и Белег забеспокоился. Он покрепче сжал Белтрондинг, свой огромный черный тисовый лук, и направился в ту сторону, откуда выскочил олень. Едкий запах дыма коснулся его ноздрей. Костер? Даже у самого тупого орка хватило бы сообразительности не выдавать себя огнем. Значит, люди. Только они могли совершить такую грубую тактическую ошибку. 

Под прикрытием темноты он подобрался настолько близко, насколько это было возможно, и притаился на самой границе кружка, освещенного тусклым светом костра. Двое мужчин — старик и мужчина помоложе — и маленький мальчик жались друг к другу у огня. Вот же троица идиотов. Не только сами напросятся на неприятности, но к Менегроту привлекут кого ни попадя.

Белег выступил из-за деревьев и, наведя стрелу прямо на молодого мужчину, с гневом воззрился на путников.

— Кто вы и зачем пришли сюда? Только изгои заходят так далеко в зачарованный лес! 

Человек упал на колени перед Белегом. 

— Мы не разбойники! Клянусь, мы всего лишь усталые путники, умирающие от голода и жажды! Мы заблудились и не можем найти дорогу!

Белег скептично изогнул бровь. 

— Поблизости нет дорог, по которым путешествуют люди. Какое дело привело вас сюда? 

— Мы покинули Дор-Ломин несколько недель назад и безнадежно заблудились. Этот мальчик — Турин, сын Хурина, правителя Народа Хадора. Леди Морвен, его мать, отсылает его под покровительство короля Тингола. Гумлин и я — его опекуны. Я Халог, слуга леди. 

Белег взглянул на худого темноволосого мальчика, мирно спящего на руках у старика, и нахмурился. Если они действительно пришли сюда в поисках убежища, он не мог отослать их прочь. 

— В таком случае боги привели вас в надежные руки. Я слышал о Хурине Стойком и его храбрости в Битве Бессчетных Слез. Хотя та война окончилась, я продолжаю вечную битву с орками, которые до сих пор рыщут по лесу. Им хорошо знакома острота моих стрел, — он опустил лук и кивнул. — Я охотник Белег из Сокрытого Народа. Я отведу вас в Менегрот.

Мужчины были вне себя от радости. 

— Нам нечего предложить вам взамен, но пожалуйста, отдохните у нашего костра! 

— Огонь делает вас легкой целью для орков и других тварей, готовых вами закусить, идиоты! — Белег гневно пнул землю на пылающие угли и затоптал их ногой, затушив последние крохи огня.

— Мы замерзли, и мальчику нужно было тепло.

— Прижмитесь друг к другу и укройтесь плащами, — рявкнул Белег в ответ. — Для чего, по-вашему, они еще нужны?

Мужчины кивнули и развернули свои замызганные плащи. Тишину разорвало громкое урчание пустого желудка. Белег подумал, что должен был предложить им что-то из своего пайка, но как же он этого не хотел. Разве он виноват в том, что они не взяли с собой достаточно еды? Небо не упадет на землю оттого, что люди не додумались что-то спланировать наперед. Однако сообразив, что это его собственный живот урчит бешеным барсуком, он с неохотой предложил путникам вино и еду. 

— Я не могу позволить вам умереть от голода, не добравшись до дворца Тингола. Он никогда мне этого не простит. 

Турин зашевелился у Гумлина на руках, моргнул и уставился на Белега с распахнутыми от интереса глазами. 

— Эльф. Настоящий живой эльф! Я всегда хотел познакомиться с эльфом. 

— Тогда сегодня тебе повезло, — хрипло ответил Белег. Он не любил детей. Они были грязными, липкими и воняли, словно немытые носки. 

Халог ненадолго оторвался от еды, чтобы вставить свое замечание: 

— Ему всего лишь восемь. Простите его любопытство. 

Гумлин допил остатки Дорвинионского вина из фляжки Белега и лег спиной на прохладные сосновые иголки, сытый и сонный. Путешествие выдалось тяжелым для старика — уже через несколько секунд он крепко спал. Вскоре уступил сну и Халог. Мальчик, к сожалению, был совершенно бодр и донимал его вопросами. Белег смотрел на него с ужасом. С одной стороны на его голове торчали под странным углом коротко остриженные волосы. Левую щеку перечеркнуло пятно грязи. Остатки только что съеденной еды прилипли к уголкам рта. Возможно, после хорошей чистки мальчик выглядел бы прилично, но сейчас он больше походил на бродячего пса, чем на ребенка. 

Турин подсел ближе к Белегу и потянул эльфа за длинную копну серебряных волос. 

— Почему у тебя такая прическа? 

Белег с трудом поборол желание удрать. 

— Со своими волосами делаю что хочу, — он пригладил волосы и перебросил длинную косу на другое плечо, чтобы мальчик не смог дернуть за нее снова. 

— Почему у тебя штаны, обувь и платье серые и коричневые? 

— Чтобы не напугать белок. 

— Ты не похож на других эльфов. Они были красавцы. Те, которых я видел в Дор-Ломине, носили длинные яркие мантии и заплетали волосы в разные дивные прически. У них были большие книги со странными надписями. У них даже кольца на руках были удивительные. Большие и блестящие, с синими и зелеными камнями. 

— Это были приближенные короля, больше пригодные для хождения в пышных нарядах, чем для битвы. Мантии не практичны в лесу, а в таких прическах путаются волосы. Я солдат и охотник, и совершенно точно не красавец. 

— Нет, ты больше смахиваешь на дерево. Ты серебряный дуб. 

— Я слышал куда более неприятные сравнения, так что сочту это за комплимент, — язык у мальчика был подвешен лучше, чем Белег сначала подумал. 

— Ты живешь в лесу? 

— Нет. Я живу в Менегроте, но большую часть времени провожу в лесу. Здесь я на своем месте, совсем как дома.

Турин обхватил себя руками. 

— А у меня больше нет дома, — прошептал он. 

Белегу стало ужасно его жаль. Он предположил, что должен был как-то посочувствовать ребенку, и сболтнул первое, что пришло ему на ум: 

— Твой дом теперь здесь, как и мой.

На этих словах ребенок взобрался прямо ему на колени. Остаток ночи Белег провел, неуверенно гладя мальчика по крысиным волосам и жалея, что вообще открыл рот.

~*~

Ближе к концу следующего дня они прибыли в Менегрот. Через мрачные топи, тернистые заросли, полные опасностей ущелья и темные пещеры Белег вывел их к берегам реки Эсгалдуин, чей глубокий и чистый поток бежал недалеко от входа в город. Мощный каменный мост, раскинувшийся над сверкающей гладью воды, вел к устрашающего вида кованым вратам. Завидев Белега, стражники, стоящие на посту, отворили их и пропустили путников внутрь. Перед ними предстал скалистый горный склон, угрожающе вздымающийся над землей.

— А где Менегрот? — спросил Турин. 

— Это подземный город, он выстроен внутри горы и за это получил свое название — Тысяча Пещер. Вход там, — Белег указал на зияющую пасть огромной темной пещеры. 

В распахнутых глазах Турина отчетливо читалась смесь благоговения и страха. Он схватил Белега за руку.

— Мне страшно.

Белег хотел было отдернуть руку, но мальчик выглядел таким потерянным, что вместо этого он лишь слегка сжал его ладонь. 

— Не бойся. Это всего лишь пещера, и я с тобой. 

Кивнув, Турин судорожно вдохнул и ступил под своды пещеры. Буковые деревья, выточенные из невероятных размеров каменных столбов, простирались вверх, насколько хватало взгляда. Серебряная и золотая листва сияла под потолком. Светильники и стрелы мерцающего света заставляли стены пещер переливаться множеством цветов. Зеленые ветви и цветочные гирлянды оплетали арочные входы в туннели. Усыпанные драгоценными камнями зеркала и гобелены с вытканными на них эпизодами эльфийской истории украшали стены. Огромные каменные статуи, изображающие всех валар, стояли вокруг большого серебряного фонтана, бьющего в центре главной пещеры. Отсюда во всех направлениях разбегались бесчисленные туннели, каждый из которых вел в новую пещеру, не менее прекрасную, чем первая. 

Белег уверенно провел свою компанию через лабиринт пещер в великолепный тронный зал Элу Тингола. Как и в главной пещере, здесь стояли ряды искусно выточенных каменных столбов. Потолок сиял серебряной листвой и сверкал многоцветными драгоценными камнями. Сам король Тингол восседал на серебряном троне, облаченный в шелковую синюю мантию, отделанную черным. Его приближенные сидели полукругом вокруг короля, каждый из них был одет в такие же одеяния, какие запомнились Турину. Герб Элу Тингола, крылатая луна в окружении звезд, был мозаикой выложен на полу перед троном. 

Пока Белег докладывал о Турине и его деле королю, Турин молча стоял в стороне и старался не ерзать. Худощавый темноволосый эльф с длинным носом принялся пристально его рассматривать. Турин улыбнулся. Эльф только отвел взгляд. 

— Турин, сын Хурина Талиона, добро пожаловать в Менегрот, — поприветствовал его Тингол, выслушав доклад Белега. — Ты присоединишься к числу моих подданных — не как раб или слуга, но как мой приемный сын. — И да будут твои дни здесь сладки, и да превзойдет твой разум умы мудрейших из людей, и да закалится тело твое в боях, подобно телу эльфийского воина.

— Мой лорд, вы уверены, что принять этого ребенка — мудрое решение? — темноволосый эльф с неприязнью уставился на Турина. — Что если он и его опекуны — шпионы?

Белег прищурился. 

— Один из них — восьмилетний ребенок, второй — старик, а третий уже рвется обратно домой.

— А если они привели за собой врагов прямо к нашему порогу? 

— Я привел их сюда. Ты смеешь предполагать, что я не умею заметать за собой следы? — Белег заговорил громче. — Тот, кто носа не совал за пределы пещер уже почти десяток лет, не имеет никакого права критиковать мои способности, Саэрос!

— Довольно! — король Тингол обрушил руку на подлокотник трона. — Белег, отведи их в свои покои и размести на ночь. Саэрос, это мое окончательное решение. 

Белег схватил Турина за руку и быстро удалился с ним из тронного зала. Халог и Гулим побежали следом, пытаясь нагнать их. 

— Вот, — прорычал Белег. — почему я предпочитаю жить в лесу. 

— Я ему не понравился, — тихо сказал Турин. 

— Я ему тоже не нравлюсь, но и пусть. Он всего лишь надменный сукин сын, сутки напролет щеголяющий в корсете и попивающий чай на диване, не способный даже отличить палаш от хлебницы. 

— Что такое «сукин сын»? 

— Забудь, — Белег мысленно пообещал себе впредь следить за своим богатым словарным запасом.

Пока люди раскладывали свои пожитки, мылись и готовились ко сну, наступила глубокая ночь. Белег разложил три соломенных тюфяка на полу единственной комнаты, не заполненной припасами и снаряжением. Убедившись, что Турин, — предварительно тщательно отмытый с головы до ног, — лег на тюфяк, Белег наконец забрался в свою собственную постель. 

Хотя его жилище, в отличие от домов других эльфов, не могло похвастаться красотой убранства, он позволял себе наслаждаться роскошью огромной кровати с лучшим бельем и самыми мягкими подушками, которые только можно было купить за митрил. После долгих недель сна на ветвях деревьев и сосновой хвое он заслужил немного удобств. Он опустил голову на подушку гусиного пуха и закрыл глаза. 

— Белег? 

Он недовольно заворчал и открыл глаза. Турин стоял перед кроватью с щеками, мокрыми от слез. Не сказав ни слова, Белег откинул одеяла и похлопал по матрасу рядом с собой. Турин поспешно забрался в постель и прижался к нему.

— Тебе все еще страшно? 

— Уже нет.

На следующее утро Белег проснулся на самом краешке кровати; прямо в поясницу ему упирались костлявые коленки. Он застонал. К концу дня ребенок должен обзавестись собственной кроватью и больше никогда ее не покидать.


	2. Chapter 2

Халог, которому не терпелось вернуться домой, уехал от них уже на следующий день с посланием для Морвен: король Тингол обещал позаботиться о Турине и приглашал ее присоединиться к сыну в Менегроте. Белегу пришлось пересмотреть свой обычный распорядок дня, чтобы найти в нем место для ребенка.

Пришлось попотеть над тем, чтобы разместить двух новых жильцов в его и без того маленьком доме, но после небольшой перестановки Белег смог превратить свою самую большую гостевую комнату в сносное жилище. Гумлин вполне этим удовлетворился. Турину тоже пришлась по душе выделенная ему маленькая кровать, хотя он так и не провел в ней ни единой ночи. В течение двух недель каждую ночь он, всхлипывая, появлялся рядом с кроватью Белега. Каждую ночь Белег неохотно приподнимал одеяло и впускал его к себе. Каждое утро он просыпался на самом краешке кровати, и прямо в поясницу ему упирались костлявые коленки. Слезы маленького мальчика могли растопить сердце даже самого прославленного воина.

В его жизни, тем не менее, мало что изменилось. Гумлин взял на себя роль опекуна, приглядывая за Турином и занимаясь его обучением, пока Белег, как и раньше, каждый день патрулировал границы города. Каждый вечер Турин встречал его восторженным воплем.

— Белег! Ты вернулся! — он спрыгнул со своего стула за столом и бросился на высокого эльфа, обвивая его правую ногу руками. 

— Вернулся, — Белег потрепал мальчика по волосам. Неужели все дети настолько прилипчивы, или этот — исключение? Странно было видеть, как кто-то скучал по нему с такой силой всего лишь после нескольких часов разлуки. Странно, но приятно. До сих пор никто по нему не скучал. Он опустил взгляд на мальчика, с восторгом крутящегося рядом. Будь Турин собакой, он бы сейчас лихорадочно вилял хвостом. Впрочем, он все-таки потерял свой дом.

— Халог вернулся с новостями от мамы? — Турин смотрел на него с такой надеждой во взоре, что Белегу пришлось отвести взгляд. 

— Нет, пока еще нет, но ведь прошло всего две недели. Ты забыл, сколько времени у вас занял путь к Менегроту? Лес темен и полон опасностей. 

— О. Конечно, — Турин вздохнул.

Белег высвободился из объятий Турина, пересек комнату и присел на край кровати. Его ноги словно налились свинцом, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось снять пропылившиеся ботинки и отдохнуть. Пальцами он ослабил шнуровку на правом ботинке и с удовлетворенным стоном скинул его на пол, подняв облачко пыли. Турин рухнул на пол рядом с ним. 

— Он грязный, — сказал Белег.

— Знаю. Мне все равно, — Турин принялся бесцельно крутить в пальцах грязный шнурок.

Турин заскучал? Проголодался? Устал? Белег оторвался от своего левого ботинка и обратил внимание на ребенка. Он не был уверен: все три варианта выглядели для него абсолютно одинаково. 

— Что такое? 

— Я скучаю по маме.

— А, — Белег вернулся к шнуровке. Вот и вся загадка. 

— Ты никогда не скучаешь по маме? 

— У меня нет матери, — он скинул второй ботинок на пол и откинулся на кровать, зарываясь пальцами в мягкое шерстяное одеяло. 

Турин распахнул глаза. 

— Нет? А отца? 

— Отца у меня тоже нет. 

— Тогда кто заботился о тебе, когда ты был ребенком?

— Я никогда не был ребенком. Однажды я просто проснулся в лесу, уже взрослый, совсем как сейчас.

— И мама никогда не укладывала тебя в постель, и папа не читал сказки на ночь? Ты никогда не играл в прятки? Не строил замки из песка или крепости из веток и не рисовал пальцами? Ты никогда не играл? 

Белег задумался об этом на мгновение.

— Нет, я никогда не играл. 

Турин поднялся на ноги и сочувственно похлопал Белега по коленке. 

— Завтра я научу тебя играть. Начнем с пряток.

— А если я не хочу играть? — если для рисования пальцами действительно нужно было макать пальцы в краску, Белег был совершенно уверен, что играть он не хочет. 

— Конечно хочешь. Все хотят играть. Ты просто еще не умеешь. 

Белег не успел придумать, что на это ответить — к его дому прибыл посланник Тингола. 

— Король приказывает Турину, сыну Хурина, немедленно явиться во дворец. Из Дор-Ломина прибыл отряд.

— Мама! — Турин схватил ботинки Белега и пихнул их в руки хозяину. — Быстрее!

Белег как можно быстрее обулся и нагнал Турина и Гумлина в комнате, примыкавшей к тронному залу. 

— Запомни, — сказал он. — не обращайся к королю Тинголу, пока он сам не заговорит с тобой. Будет лучше, если я буду говорить с ним вместо вас.

Вызванные стражником, они вышли в центр величественной пещеры. Тингол восседал на троне в окружении советников. По левую руку от него стоял вымотанный долгой дорогой посланник из Дор-Ломина с огромным сундуком в руках. Он преклонил колени, развернул свиток с посланием и начал читать: 

— Приветствую тебя, Тингол, король Менегрота. Я ценю твое великодушное приглашение в Дориат, но пока еще жива надежда на возвращение Хурина, я буду ждать его здесь вместе со моей дочерью. Прими содержимое этого сундука в знак благодарности за принятие и воспитание моего дорогого сына, Турина. Навеки у тебя в долгу. Леди Морвен. 

Король Тингол жестом приказал советникам поднести сундук к нему. 

— Воистину роскошное сокровище она послала! — довольный, он встал с места, чтобы получше изучить дары. — А! Шлем Хадора! — он поднял вверх стальной шлем с забралом, украшенный золотым тиснением и изваянием головы Глаурунга на гребне. Шлем был испещрен множеством царапин, напоминавших не об одной великой битве. — Отважным и сильным был муж, носивший драконий шлем на своем челе, и велики кузнецы древности, что вложили в него свою магию. Храни его, Турин, пока возраст не позовет тебя на поле брани, и тогда смело надень его. 

Саэрос, сидящий подле трона, засмеялся. 

— Мальчик никогда его не наденет! Шлем едва уступает ему в размерах!

Белег принял шлем из вытянутых рук Тингола. Он был огромен, слишком тяжелый для ребенка и, пожалуй, слишком громоздкий даже для большинства взрослых мужчин. Даже эльфу его роста было бы трудно с ним справиться. 

Подбородок Турина задрожал.

— Где мама? Я думал, что она приехала, — он поднял на Белега наполненные слезами глаза. — Почему ее здесь нет? 

Белег опустился на одно колено. 

— Видимо, она решила не покидать дом. Может быть, она подумала, что убережет тебя от опасности, если останется там, — предположил он, сам не зная истинной причины. — Но она прислала шлем и меч твоего отца, чтобы защитить тебя. Однажды ты отправишься с ними в бой — совсем как он. 

Сил Турина не хватило даже на то, чтобы поднять шлем, так что Белег сам осторожно опустил его мальчику на голову. Шлем закрыл большую часть его лица. Как и шлем, меч оказался слишком тяжелым для его рук. Под этим весом колени Турина начали подгибаться. Шлем с грохотом упал с его головы.

— Истинный воин, — крикнул Саэрос. — Он вселяет ужас в сердца всех, кто его видит, — по толпе прокатились смешки. 

Турин задрожал всем телом, и из его груди вырвался всхлип. 

— Я не смогу.

— Сможешь и сделаешь. Не слушай их. Посмотри на меня, — Белег пальцем приподнял подбородок Турина, и их взгляды встретились. — Я научу тебя владеть мечом и луком, и клянусь, повзрослев, ты станешь величайшим воином во всем Менегроте. И те, кто насмехаются над тобой сейчас, будут воспевать твою силу. 

Турин вытер слезы и кивнул. 

Белег выпрямился и окинул взглядом придворных, решительно сжав кулаки. 

— Турин станет моим учеником и подопечным. С этого дня он будет жить со мной. 

На пути домой Саэрос перехватил их в одном из коридоров.

— Дворняга и его приблудыш. Очаровательно.

— Что такое «дворняга»? — спросил Турин.

— Шелудивый пес, которому глушь милее родного дома, — ответил Саэрос с ухмылкой. 

— Свирепый пес, который кусается, когда этого не ждешь, — парировал Белег. 

— Осторожнее. Это можно расценить как угрозу, — лицо Саэроса потемнело. 

— Расценивай это как хочешь. 

Ухмылка Саэроса уступила место гневному взгляду.

— Каким же идиотом надо быть, чтобы взять этого недомерка в ученики. Взгляни на него! Он никогда не станет воином. Ты лишь впустую потратишь свое время и скудные ресурсы нашего города, — с другой стороны, ты ведь так любишь безнадежные дела. Возможно, вы предназначены друг для друга. 

— И это говорит эльф, чьи руки больше приспособлены разливать чай, чем держать меч. Прибереги свои политику и красноречие для тронного зала, а создание нового великого воина Дориата оставь мне, — Белег отпихнул его с дороги и потянул Турина за собой. 

На следующее утро Белег проснулся на самом краешке кровати; прямо в поясницу ему упирались костлявые коленки. Он начал волноваться. Возможно, он действительно сглупил, когда решил взять мальчика в ученики? Турин за его спиной сонно пошевелился. Белег успокаивающе похлопал мальчика по плечу и закрыл глаза. 

Время покажет.


	3. Chapter 3

**476 год Солнца**

Это был прекрасный день. Солнце ярко сияло в небесах, ветер нежно шелестел в высокой траве, и бабочки кружились над розовыми и пурпурными дикими цветами. Белег пересек пологий луг и направился к тренировочному полю за Менегротом. Он был рад вернуться домой после двух недель, проведенных за охотой на орков. Вдалеке стоял Турин, и ветер играл его длинными черными волосами. Он вытянул очередную стрелу, натянул тетиву, прицелился в цель из холста и поразил ее в самый центр. Белег был впечатлен. 

— А ты времени зря не терял! — крикнул он, сложив ладони около рта. 

Турин резко развернулся, и его лицо осветила широкая улыбка. 

— Белег! — он закинул лук на плечо и подбежал к нему, заключив в крепкие объятия. 

Белег улыбнулся и обнял его в ответ. В свои двенадцать мальчик был стройным и сильным и уже почти доставал ему до плеча. 

— Ты в отличной форме. 

— Чего и стоило ожидать. У меня был самый лучший учитель, — ухмыльнулся Турин. — Ты только что вернулся? 

— Да, и задержусь здесь еще на пару недель. А ты что-то больно довольный. Саэрос испортил воздух на собрании совета? 

Турин засмеялся. 

— Нет, хотя так было бы намного интереснее. Мама прислала длинное письмо. У нее и моей младшей сестренки все в порядке. 

— А, — Белег мог и сам догадаться. Турин радовался каждому новому письму и печалился, когда они запаздывали. Он знал, что Морвен действовала — как она считала — в интересах мальчика, в глубине души он хотел, чтобы она либо приехала в Менегрот, либо совсем перестала писать. От перепадов настроения Турина у Белега щемило сердце. 

— Скоро я вернусь домой и удивлю их, — сказал Турин. 

— Посмотрим. Может быть, когда ты подрастешь.

Турин нахмурился.

— Но ты сказал, что я уже стреляю лучше большинства твоих солдат!

— Это так, но ты все еще ребенок.

— Я не ребенок, — надулся Турин и вызывающе скрестил руки на груди.

— Тогда мальчик. Мальчик, который все еще любит играть в догонялки, — Белег замер на долю секунды и неожиданно хлопнул Турина по руке. — Ты водишь! — крикнул он через плечо, изо всех ног припустив к Тысяче Пещер. 

Турин застыл на мгновение, а затем кинулся за ним вдогонку с возбужденным воплем:

— А вот и нет!

~*~

Остаток дня они провели за играми и сделали передышку только тогда, когда солнце уже начало клониться к горизонту. 

— Пошли, — сказал Турин, дергая Белега за рукав. — Гумлин рассердится, если мы опоздаем к ужину.

— Подожди, подожди. Старому эльфу нужно передохнуть.

Белег согнулся и уперся ладонями в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Одно дело бродить по лесу; гоняться за двенадцатилеткой с бесконечным запасом энергии и энтузиазма — совершенно другое.

— Насколько же ты старый? — поддразнил его Турин. 

— По моим ощущениям сейчас — старше, чем грязь, но все равно достаточно молод, чтобы побить тебя в догонялки, — Белег рассмеялся, когда Турин показал ему язык. — Как проходят занятия с Гумлином? 

— Неплохо... но я хочу больше узнать о Менегроте и Дориате. Я хочу больше узнать об эльфах. Ни о чем из этого Гумлин не может мне рассказать. 

Белег нахмурился. Больше всего на свете Турин хотел, чтобы он ушел с поста капитана пограничной стражи и остался дома с ним — Белег знал это, но всегда отвечал отказом. Как бы он ни любил мальчика, беспокойная натура не позволила бы ему осесть в Менегроте. 

— Я спрошу Неллас, лесную леди, не согласится ли она взять тебя в ученики. За неделю с ней ты сможешь узнать больше, чем за год со мной.

Турин кивнул, но от внимания Белега не ускользнул проблеск разочарования в его глазах. Этого было почти достаточно, чтобы заставить его передумать. Он протянул руку и заправил выпавшую прядь волос мальчику за ухо.

— Тебе было бы лучше видно цель, если бы ты заплетал волосы.

— Со своими волосами делаю что хочу, — ответил Турин с ухмылкой.

Они поужинали огромным кроликом и жареными овощами, устроившись рядом с камином в доме Белега. Вымотанные событиями дня, они решили лечь спать пораньше. 

После теплой ванны Белег надел ночную рубашку и скользнул на прохладные хлопковые простыни. Идеально. Край кровати прогнулся под весом Турина, который сел на него и откинул одеяло.

— Секундочку. Ты помыл ноги? 

— Да.

— С мылом? 

— ... Я сейчас вернусь.

— Что я говорил насчет грязных ног в моей постели? — Белег фыркнул и сцепил ладони за головой. Мальчишка совершенно не изменился. 

Через несколько минут Турин вернулся и как следует отмытую ногу Белегу на колени. 

— Доволен? 

Белег ухмыльнулся. На Турине, словно на вешалке, висела одна из старых ночных рубашек эльфа. Край ее опускался намного ниже его колен. 

— Полагаю, да. Но не слишком ли ты большой, чтобы спать со мной в одной постели? 

Турин заполз на кровать и уперся коленкой ему в живот.

— Это ты назвал меня ребенком. Я лишь пытаюсь соответствовать твоим ожиданиям. 

— Слезь с меня, — Белег шлепнул мальчика по мягкому месту. — А если бы я так сделал? 

— Ты бы сломал меня пополам. Ты такой огромный!

— И все равно большую часть кровати занимаешь ты.

Турин хихикнул.

— Обещаю не двигаться с этого самого места.

Белег фыркнул и отвернулся.

На следующее утро он проснулся на самом краешке кровати; прямо в поясницу ему упирались костлявые коленки. Он улыбнулся.


	4. Chapter 4

**479 год Солнца**

Месяц в лесу пролетел в мгновение ока. Время движется быстро для того, кто измеряет года своей жизни в веках вместо десятилетий. В свое скромное жилище Белег вернулся без сил, но с надеждой на теплый прием. Но угрюмый подросток, ждавший дома, встретил его лишь холодным взглядом и настроением мрачнее тучи.

— Я провел целый месяц в патруле, только чтобы дома меня встречал мой личный взбешенный варг? Где мои объятия? — спросил Белег. Он скинул свою сумку на пол и теперь наблюдал, как Турин вплетает последнюю крошечную эльфийскую косичку в свои длинные темные волосы. 

— Объятия для детей. Я опаздываю на совет, — Турин проскользнул мимо Белега, не одарив его даже улыбкой, и исчез за дверью. 

Не в силах поверить собственным ушам, Белег повернулся к Гумлину.

— Я весь последний месяц спал на деревьях, чтобы все в Менегроте могли жить спокойно, и это — ваша благодарность?! Что на него нашло? 

Гумлин покачал головой. 

— Король Тингол приказал ему прийти на совет, а он не хотел. Добавь сюда отсутствие всяких вестей из дома и получишь юношу в исключительно дурном настроении. 

— Мог бы сам догадаться, — Белег стиснул зубы. Будь проклята эта Морвен! Порой больше всего на свете ему хотелось хорошенько ее встряхнуть. Белег не понимал, как она могла не писать целыми месяцами. 

— Ему одиноко, и он скучает по матери. Он и по тебе скучает. Дня не проходит, чтобы он не спросил, когда ты вернешься. 

— Я капитан пограничной стражи. Это моя работа — быть в лесу. Чего ты от меня хочешь? 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меньше времени проводил в патруле и больше — с Турином! Ему в жизни нужен кто-то помимо опекуна и учителя. Я старый человек; а ему нужен дружеский совет — твой совет. 

— Тингол — его приемный отец. Поговори с ним об этом. 

— Ты отлично знаешь, что это все формальности. Когда в последний раз королю было дело до того, чем занимается Турин? — Гумлин ткнул Белега указательным пальцем в грудь. — Ты сам взял его в подопечные. Прими наконец ответственность! 

Белег вздохнул.

— Неужели с ним сейчас так тяжко? 

— Он хороший мальчик, но все равно — мальчик. Он пытается выглядеть самостоятельным, но ему нелегко. Пятнадцать лет — трудный возраст. Его тело меняется, гормоны играют, и он пытается найти свой путь в жизни.

— Что насчет его уроков? Он задает тебе жару? 

— Он умен, талантлив и стремится к знаниям... но он почти не заводит отношений с другими молодыми эльфами. Он не общается ни с кем, кроме пары близких друзей, и теряется в обществе эллет, — Гумлин многозначительно взглянул на Белега. — Ты до сих пор не поговорил с ним об _этом_? 

— О чем? — доли секунды понадобились Белегу, чтобы сообразить. — О... Я подумал, что ты этим займешься.

— Ты его лучший друг, которому он доверяет. Будет лучше, если он узнает об этом от тебя... если еще не знает. Эльфы помоложе наверняка уже просветили его по части анатомии, но ты же не хочешь, чтобы он нахватался неправильных идей или пал жертвой заблуждений? Кроме того, многие молодые люди в его возрасте уже становятся отцами. 

При мысли о том, что Турин в своем возрасте уже мог расплескивать семя направо и налево, у Белега заболела голова.

— Я понимаю, о чем ты. 

Гумлин похлопал его по плечу и развернулся к выходу.

— Ты хороший эльф, Белег. Ему повезло подружиться с тобой. 

Тупая боль запульсировала за его левым глазом. Белег оперся на письменный стол и потер его тыльной стороной руки. Секс? Уже? Пятнадцать лет казались ему до ужаса малым возрастом, и, откровенно говоря, он даже не знал, с чего начать разговор. Его собственные начинания в этой области, казалось, остались в глубокой древности. Но все же Гумлин был прав: он должен был что-то сделать. Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы в свой первый раз Турин действовал наугад, ни имея за душой ни знаний, ни дружеского совета. К сожалению, сейчас его волновали другие, более срочные дела.

В довесок к званию капитана пограничной стражи шла обязанность докладывать совету о том, что ему довелось увидеть и услышать в лесу. Затем советники решали, куда и на какое время посылать воинов в следующем месяце. Белег решил, смысла откладывать отчет не было. Голова у него уже трещала, так почему бы не разделаться со всем сразу? Он появился в тронном зале как раз вовремя: Турин сам произносил речь перед советом.

Угрюмый подросток, вылетевший из его дома всего несколькими минутами ранее, уступил место элегантному юноше, умело обращавшемуся со словом перед троном короля. Другие члены совета задавали вопросы о его обучении и тренировках, на которые он отвечал с удивительным изяществом. Белег не мог оторвать от него глаз. Кто научил Турина так красиво говорить? Точно не он. Сам он заикался, запинался и часто терял самообладание перед лицом спрашивающих. Турину же советники смотрели в рот. 

Закончив, Турин сел по правую руку от короля Тингола, и Белег обратился к совету с кратким изложением последних новостей. Банды мародеров — как людей, так и орков — скитались по холмам у самых границ. Белег озвучил свои опасения, что одна из них — или даже несколько — может проскочить мимо пограничной охраны и проникнуть в земли близ Менегрота. 

— Нам нужно больше отрядов, — сухо констатировал Белег. — Двух капитанов и горстки солдат не хватит, чтобы долго сдерживать тьму. 

Саэрос подался вперед, опустив подбородок на пальцы. 

— Я ознакомился с нашим бюджетом и могу сказать, что у нас нет ресурсов для сбора дополнительных отрядов. Нам нужны средства для развития инфраструктуры в районе северного входа в пещеры.

— Если мы не усилим охрану, северный вход может пасть под натиском орочьих батальонов из Ангбанда, и никаких ремонтных работ уже не будет, — Саэрос закатил глаза, и у Белега вскипела кровь. Он стиснул зубы и добавил: — Неужели ты не понимаешь, что без надежной защиты нашему народу не видать процветания?! Какой прок от новых серебряных фонтанов, если сам город в опасности?

— Сэр, позвольте мне? — Турин поднялся, разгладил свою голубую мантию и повернулся к королю. — Расходы на пропитание и проживание десятка солдат на границе на самом деле очень малы. Если при реконструкции северного входа мы установим две колонны вместо трех, освободившихся средств вполне хватит на несколько дополнительных отрядов.

Белег бросил взгляд на Саэроса, раскрывшего от удивления рот, и с трудом удержался от ухмылки. Поистине Турин не смог бы порадовать его сильнее, даже если бы завалил олифанта с одного выстрела. 

— Он прав. Это дешево обойдется и добавит вам спокойствия духа, мой король.

— Так тому и быть, — объявил Тингол, взмахнув рукой. 

Еще несколько минут послушав переливания из пустого в порожнее и обсуждения денег, от которых слипались глаза, Белег выскользнул из зала через черный ход и отправился домой. Он собирался выпить чего-нибудь крепкого — возможно, это помогло бы ему разобраться в Турине и его необъяснимом поведении.

Белег закрыл за собой дверь и направился в спальню. Там, наполовину спрятанный под кроватью, на полу лежал скомканный ворох белой ткани. Полный любопытства, он подошел ближе и обнаружил небрежно скинутую на пол ночную рубашку. Он потыкал ее носком ботинка, оставив на белой ткани коричневые разводы. Теперь ей точно нужна была стирка, даже если она не была грязной до его прихода. Со вздохом он подцепил рубашку двумя пальцами и, держа ее на расстоянии вытянутой руки, унес в умывальню.

Там на веревке, растянутой от одного конца уборной до другого, висели четыре мокрые ночные рубашки — все они принадлежали Турину. Сегодня был не день стирки. Белег подозрительно прищурился. 

Неслышно, словно призрак, Турин появился у Белега за спиной и выхватил рубашку из его руки. 

— Где ты ее нашел? 

— На полу у кровати. Почему все эти рубашки мокрые? 

Турин быстро кинул грязное белье в таз и начал заполнять его водой. 

— Кое-что случилось, пока тебя не было. 

— Ты обмочил постель? Сказал бы сразу, я бы хоть простыни поменял. 

— Нет. Не это, — Турин покраснел до кончиков ушей и опустил голову, спрятав лицо за волосами. — Сны.

— О. О, — Белег сам почувствовал, что краснеет. Эру! Когда только он успел так вырасти? — Все равно стоило мне сказать. Часто это случается? 

— Каждую ночь. Я обычно сразу застирываю рубашку и достаю новую, но тут не нашел чистую, а все остальные были в стирке, и я только сегодня утром вспомнил, что ты возвращаешься домой, и не успел их убрать, и постиранные рубашки еще не высохли... — запальчиво выпалил он, пылая от стыда. 

— Мне нужно присесть, — Белег опустился на край бадьи и принялся массировать виски пальцами. Боль пронзила его голову пуще прежнего. — Что ж... полагаю, тебе уже известно, почему так происходит... да?

— Конечно. Мне же не двенадцать!

— ... но ты не занимаешься этим? В смысле, сексом? 

— Нет! — выкрикнул Турин. Он принялся тереть рубашку грубым куском мыла. — Это просто сны. 

— Слава Эру, — выдохнул Белег. — Тебе нравится какая-нибудь эллет? 

— Я их не понимаю. 

Белег судорожно сглотнул и рискнул: 

— Может, эльф?

Турин раздраженно на него покосился. 

— Какое тебе дело? 

Белег сжал его запястье. 

— Такое, что ты мне как брат, и я люблю тебя. Ты же об этом знаешь? 

— Знаю, — буркнул Турин. — Не хочу больше об этом говорить, — он отдернул руку и выбежал прочь из купальни, оставив намыленную рубашку в бадье. 

Белег со вздохом покачал головой и взял в руки мокрую сорочку. Отличное начало.

***

Весь день Турин старательно избегал Белега. Он с головой погрузился в математику, историю и эльфийскую грамматику — к счастью Гумлина. Турин хотя бы на время перестал быть нелюдимым букой, и одно это его радовало.

Белег же большую часть дня раздумывал о том, что бы ему сделать с расписанием патрулей. Гумлин был прав: он должен был чаще бывать дома — ради Турина. Мысль о заточении в Тысяче Пещер была невыносима, а мысль о будущих заседаниях совета навевала тошноту, но что с этим можно было поделать? К вечеру он переписал все свое расписание так, чтобы вечерами чаще быть дома. Маблунгу, другому стражу границ, предстояло подменять его в эти часы. 

Вечером Белег лежал в кровати и думал о том, как бы избавиться от возникшей между ними неловкости. Рядом с кроватью Турин натягивал на себя почти высохшую ночную рубашку. Его длинные руки путались во влажных рукавах. В этом возрасте он был весь костлявый, нескладный и неуклюжий, словно молодой жеребенок. 

— Давай быстрее, — Белег похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. — Я так состарюсь и умру, пока ты переодеваешься. 

Турин закатил глаза, но все же послушался и раздраженно бухнулся на свою половину кровати. 

— Ладно. 

— Что же стряслось с тем милым мальчиком, который с нетерпением ждал моего возвращения домой? 

— Он вырос, — Турин сложил руки на груди. 

— Да, он вырос... ты вырос и становишься весьма представительным юношей. Как ты сегодня выступил на совете — загляденье! Затмил собой пару-другую самых красноречивых ораторов из совета. Быть может, тебя ждет большое будущее в политике?

— Как будто ты будешь свидетелем моего успеха. 

Белег встревоженно нахмурился. 

— О чем это ты? 

— Тебя никогда нет рядом — ты вечно в лесу! Ты не берешь меня с собой. Ты не пишешь писем. Когда-нибудь ты там и умрешь, а я останусь совсем один. 

Так вот почему его ждал такой холодный прием. 

— Я не умру. 

— Все умирают. 

— Только не я. Я уйду из Средиземья не раньше, чем закончится твоя полная тоски и позора жизнь — а уж я постараюсь, чтоб она была таковой. Кстати, раз уж речь пошла о позоре — нужно закончить наш прошлый разговор. 

Турин застонал и перекатился на другой бок.

— Я же сказал, что уже все знаю!

— Но я хочу убедиться, что ты знаешь все-все детали, — в глазах Белега сверкнула озорная искра. — С чего же мне начать? Известен ли тебе термин «эрекция»? «Половой акт»?

— Прекрати! — Турин схватил подушку и накрыл ею голову. 

Белег запищал надрывным фальцетом:

— Когда эльф влюбляется в эллет, он чувствует желание выразить свои чувства физически, что обычно заканчивается вагинальным проникновением. Сначала пенис эльфа становится твердым...

Турин с таким отчаянием прижал подушку к голове, что его пальцы побелели. Белег выхватил подушку из его рук и поднял голос еще на октаву: 

— ... крайняя плоть отодвигается, демонстрируя его готовность к соитию. Женские внешние половые органы наполняются кровью и окрашиваются в самые очаровательные оттенки розового... — теперь он звучал как душевнобольная старуха. 

— Если ты не заткнешься, клянусь, я прирежу тебя во сне! 

— И тогда ее вагина раскрывается, словно цветок! — пропел Белег, и в тот же миг огромная пуховая подушка прилетела ему прямо в лицо. 

— Если я пообещаю никогда больше не снимать штаны, ты заткнешься? — Турин, весь красный от смущения, робко улыбнулся.

— Договорились, — расхохотался Белег и кинул подушку в него. 

Глаза Турина потемнели. 

— А у тебя есть кто-нибудь? 

— Сложно завести кого-нибудь, когда в твоей кровати все время торчит злобный подросток, пачкающий простыни. К тому же у меня нет на это времени. На границе не разгуляешься. И ты сам сказал: меня никогда не бывает дома.

— Если вдруг захочешь привести кого-нибудь, просто скажи. Я могу поспать в комнате для гостей. 

— Не придется. Никому не нужен сумасбродный старый эльф, которому больше по душе истории у костерка, чем свечи и романтика! А теперь ложись спать, или я расскажу тебе про другие методы проникновения. 

Турин заворчал и отвернулся. 

На следующее утро Белег проснулся в пустой кровати под плеск воды из купальни. Он ухмыльнулся и вновь провалился в сон.


End file.
